In a conventional molded motor, an output-side bracket and a counter-output side bracket are electrically connected by a conductive tape as an electrical connection member (see Patent Document 1, for example). The conductive tape used in the molded motor is positioned between the output-side bracket and the counter-output-side bracket. The conductive tape is affixed to the side of a case molded with a molding resin. In each of the output-side bracket and the counter-output-side bracket, a bearing house for housing bearings is formed.
In the molded motor, because the output-side bracket and the counter-output-side bracket are electrically connected by the conductive tape, the outer races of the bearings housed in the bearing houses have the same potential. Thus, no current flows in the bearings, so that the development of electric corrosion in the bearings can be prevented. Further, because the conductive tape is affixed to the side of the case, there is no need to embed the electrical connection member in the molding resin. Accordingly, a highly sophisticated technique is not required for molding. The conductive tape can be easily affixed to the side of the case. However, the conductive tape could be cut or peeled off during transportation of the molded motor, or when mounting the molded motor on an electric unit, such as an air conditioner or a deodorization device. The conductive tape may also be peeled by deterioration over time.